


Harry and Louis: The Hiatus Adventures

by MaddyTheLarrie



Category: Larries - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyTheLarrie/pseuds/MaddyTheLarrie
Summary: Harry and Louis decide to go on Holiday during the hiatus, Join them on their 15 week adventure around the world. Fluff, Smut and lots of fun





	1. Lets Go

Once Upon A Time in the land of London lived 2 boys, Harry and Louis. They are currently in the world's biggest boy band One Direction. The band was currently on Hiatus after touring for 6 years so the boys could focus on solo projects. Liam and Niall were currently in L.A working on thing to do with their upcoming albums But Louis and Harry Decided to actually settle down for a bit and rest after years of PR stunts and fake girlfriends and trying to hide how in love they truly are. Louis was currently home alone since Harry was only just getting back from L.A and would be returning at around 7PM. As he was waiting he got the most brilliant idea. THEY SHOULD GO ON HOLIDAY just the 2 of them no publicity no management no stunts. Just Louis and his Tall noodle boyfriend Harry Styles.

 

LOUIS' POV

7pm really could not come quicker for Louis, Suddenly he heard the door unlocking and a very familiar voice

"HONEY I'M HOME" Harry shouted  
"HARRY" I screamed as I jumped into my lover's strong arms. He had a white button down shirt on you could almost see his nipples it was so low down but I loved that. iI breathed his scent for what felt like hours and stayed locked in our warm embrace  
"Okay Lou I'm gonna put you down now so I can properly see your stunning smile  
He placed me on the ground but I was still locked in his green shiny eyes  
"I really missed you haz I hate being away from you," I said softly still looking into his eyes. I put my hands on his chest and kept them still warming up my hands but also wanting to hear his hear his heart beat  
"Try losing your compass Lou, I felt so lost without you" He leaned forward and we kissed passionately. Every inch of my body felt fluttery and tingly I missed him.

I grabbed Harry's bags and put them on our queen sized bed. I then shut the front door and guided Harry to the couch to discuss my plan.  
"Sooooo Harold I have a proposition. I think we should go on a world trip just us yeah. No stunts or anything you and I traveling around the world"  
"YOU AND I" Harry suddenly sang  
"your such an idiot," I said playfully hitting his arm in the process  
"Yeah but I'm your idiot" he replied  
"SO what do you think of the plan?" I questioned  
"Louis I love the plan any time I get to spend with you is a treasure," He said squeezing my arm. This made me blush Harry is so sweet I don't know what I did to deserve such a charming lad  
"Let's get planning than"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the worst but I needed a bit of back story so sorry for the fast pace and what a mess it is.


	2. The Hiatus of the hiatus fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY so i'm basicly here to tell you that i didnt die and i will be back but school had gotten the best of me. My friend though asked if he to edit my work and read it so THATS GOOD. new update on weekend so watch out for that my dudes

Louis is so cute wtf


End file.
